User talk:Messi1983
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bully Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Category:Bully Fanon Wiki Admins page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- JennyVincent (Talk) 16:25, October 29, 2010 Re:Cool wiki Thanks, Dan!!! Yeah, I was thinking that, but I wasn't sure. I was sort of doing summarys, not as detailed as the Bully Wiki, but I've added a not-so-great template to each. Thanks! Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 21:39, October 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Hey Dan, I was wondering, is it ok if I invite the writers at Bully Wiki to here? I think it's getting real crowded with fanfic, and it makes me sad to see that 95% of editing is now on fanfic, and the other 5% is to the actual wiki. Just asking, I didn't want to advertise a wiki without asking you first. If you want to advertise Bully Wiki here, it's cool with me! Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 04:18, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes, advertise both :) Dan the Man 1983 08:17, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Re:Hi I actually have been considering that, for quite a while. When you read this, I should be doing that right now. Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 23:52, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :Of course, you need experience haha and I'll go along with the rules here too. Dan the Man 1983 23:53, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Admin or bureaucrat? Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 23:54, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Up to you, Bureaucrat hehe :) Dan the Man 1983 23:55, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::Done, you may thank me now XD Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 23:57, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::No problem, Mr. New Bureaucrat. Welcome to Bully Fanon!!! Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 00:01, November 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Thank you, Miss Bureaucrat. Dan the Man 1983 00:02, November 8, 2010 (UTC) No prob. I've gone ahead and added in the sysop power categories to your user page. Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 00:07, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: New rule on BW Okay. Are you deleting everything? If you are, could it be ok if you gave everyone a chance to move everything? Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 00:53, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :No we ain't deleting everything, just making no fanficition a rule. If anyone posts fanfiction, we are going to tell them to come here. Dan the Man 1983 00:55, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh, ok! I already added a link on this main page so that editors can know theres a full wiki on Bully. Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 00:56, November 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Cool Dan the Man 1983 00:59, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Rollback rights Thank you Dan, I won't abuse them, I promise. :D ♥Scarly♥ 17:28, November 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, sorry Scarly, I'd fallen asleep and then school. Well, Dan, I think Scarly should be the last to get them for now. Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 20:52, November 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Agreed. Dan the Man 1983 20:56, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Okay. SirLinkalot96 21:22, November 9, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 A couple ideas Thought I'd ask an experienced user haha. Just wondering, do you know how to change the welcome messages? I tried asking one of the wikia staff but no answer. The welcome message on here, I kind of wanted it to mention the rules and a few examples of what you can do on here. Other thing is templates. I think we should make one for redirects to BW, instead of having to type all that out. I'd try to do it myself, but, I'd probably end up messing it up... Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 03:16, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :Hmmmm, Wikia itself welcomes new users to wiki's, but I think you change it in Mediawiki. As for the template, I think we should ask Jeff for his help on the template, since he knows how to make them. Dan the Man 1983 04:47, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :::They've answered now, I changed it to make it more...nicer. Okay, I'll ask him. By the way, don't worry, when the time calls, I'll be as mean as you! Haha, joking, joking, but I won't be too ''sweet. Haha. Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 04:58, November 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::It's impossible for a female to be as mean as me haha. Dan the Man 1983 05:00, November ::::10, 2010 (UTC) :::::Haha, whatever you'd like to think, 'Alpha Male' XD Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 05:03, November 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::It is true. Mind you, I have met some mean women in my time haha. Dan the Man 1983 05:06, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Yes, of course! Don't worry, I'll try to reach level one of Dan meanness--If it's possible for me. Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 05:07, November 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Behave or I'll block you haha! Oh crap, you can unblock yourself anyways haha. Dan the Man 1983 05:09, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Haha, exactly! Ah, the art of having power. Mystifies the brain, doesn't it? Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 05:11, November 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::Dunno. Still pondering on whether to join in on the fun on this wiki and start my own fanfiction. Dan the Man 1983 05:13, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::You should. It's pretty fun. Well, I'm logging off for today. Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 05:15, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :Okay well, speak soon Missy. Dan the Man 1983 05:16, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Do it! (In a non comanding voice) At0micb0mb123 05:17, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey Dan, what's Bully Fanon about? Goodfellas90 23:19, November 10, 2010 (UTC)Goodfellas :I'll let Jenny answer that. Dan the Man 1983 00:02, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Rules and Policies Hey Dan, I made a new policy, check it out to see if you're cool with it. Also, check out the other rules, I think they're pretty solid, but, best check. Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 01:36, November 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Alright! Why do I get the feeling this is going to make me have to act tougher... Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 06:30, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Haha, as you wish, New Recruit! Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 17:25, November 13, 2010 (UTC) I've thought... Would you agree with blocking users who've made trouble on Bully Wiki here? Like, the ones that had been blocked forever. I thought we should because there are the same users over here, who they might've been uncivil to, and if they get the link, they might come here just to cause trouble. Just a thought. Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 22:00, November 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Also, do you know how to create redirects? Like, if I type in 'Tom', Tom Gurney's page will pop up, rather then having to type out 'Tom Gurney'? Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 23:50, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Nice work Nice work on the mainpage and staff page, looks much nicer now. "...When Jenny accepted his request to become one..." I remember it more as "Make me bureaucrat or else! -Dan" haha, just joking :) [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent''']] ♥♦♣♠(Talk to me!) 20:42, November 16, 2010 (UTC) :That was a polite request! Dan the Man 1983 21:33, November 16, 2010 (UTC)